A Wiggly Mystery/Transcript
This is the transcript for A Wiggly Mystery. Transcript Jeff: Guys, pasta's almost ready to eat now. Anthony: Mmm, that's great, Jeff. I love your pasta. Jeff: That's because I only use natural ingredients. Murray, Greg and Anthony: Mmm, yummy, yummy! Murray: Aww, it's getting a bit cold in here. I'd better close the kitchen door. Anthony: Well, that's good thinking, Murray. rings Murray: That sounds like the doorbell. There must be someone at the front door now. Greg: It's funny that the doorbell's ringing because we weren't really expecting anyone. We'd better go and find out who it is. leave the kitchen; Captain Feathersword shushes us through the kitchen window, waves and gives a thumbs up; he sneaks in the back door, eats all four bowls of pasta one by one, cleans his chin, leaves the back door open as he sneaks back out, shushes us, gives a thumbs up and waves goodbye; Wiggles re-enter the kitchen Greg: Now, that is really strange. There was nobody at the front door. Murray: I was sure I heard the doorbell ring. Greg: Me too. Jeff: Me three. Anthony: Me four. Greg: Well, anyway, guess we'd better get back to eating our pasta. Jeff: Hey! Our pasta's gone! Huh? Greg: Huh? Murray: Huh? Anthony: Huh? Boing! Jeff: It's a good thing I made extra pasta. Anthony: Aww, it really is, Jeff. Thanks for making extra pasta. Your pasta is beautiful. Jeff: That's because I use natural ingredients. Murray, Greg and Anthony: Mmm, yummy, yummy! Anthony: Murray, remember the door you closed? Murray: Mm-hmm. Anthony: Well, have a look. It's open. Murray: I'd better close it again. rings Murray: There's the doorbell again. There must be someone at the front door. Greg: Wow. We're still not expecting anybody here at Wiggle House, but yet again, the doorbell has rung. We'd better go and see who it is. Anthony: Good thinking, Greg. Greg: Thanks, Anthony. leave the kitchen; Captain Feathersword shushes us through the kitchen window, sneaks in the back door, eats all four bowls of pasta one by one, cleans his chin, leaves the back door open as he sneaks back out, shushes us, gives a thumbs up and waves goodbye; Wiggles re-enter the kitchen Greg: Hey. You know, it's funny. There's still nobody at the front door. Murray: Gasps That's not all, Greg! The pasta's gone! And the back door's open again! Anthony: This is puzzling. Greg: Very puzzling. Jeff: Very, very puzzling. Boing! Murray: There's something going on here, and we need to find out what it is. Jeff, is there anymore of that pasta left? Jeff: There's still enough for everyone. Murray: Great. This calls for some serious detective work. Let's recreate the scene. Jeff, you dish up the pasta. Jeff: Yeah. Murray: And I'll close the door, just like I did before. [Doorbell rings} Murray: There's the doorbell. Guys, this time, you go to the front door. I'll wait here and find out what's going on. Greg: Come on, better hop to it. Anthony and Jeff leave the kitchen; Murray stands behind Anthony's chair, shushes us, waves and crouches down; Captain Feathersword opens the back door, enters the kitchen, shushes us and starts to eat a bowl of pasta; Murray jumps to his feet Murray: Ah-ha! The mystery is solved! Captain Feathersword is the culprit. Captain Feathersword: Oh, no! Feathersword puts down the pasta and runs to the back door; Greg, Anthony and Jeff enter, stopping Captain Feathersword; Murray stands next to Captain Feathersword All: Whoa! Captain Feathersword: Oh, dear! Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, me hearties. I couldn't help myself. That's the best pasta I've ever had, ar-r-r-r-r! Jeff: With all natural ingredients! All: Mmm, yummy, yummy! Category:Transcripts Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Unfinished Transcripts